Jack Green
Name: Jack Green Eye Color: Yellow (Blue as a human) Hair Color: Caramel Brown with light blonde highlights Height/Build 5'7, Jack as a athletic body type Age: 237 DOB: 4/24/2040 Job pre-war: Free Lance Artist mostly doing Advertising work for in and around the strip Job post war: Jack works at the tops Casino as head of security Strengths : Amazing memory, and eye of details, caring, protective, trusting Weakness: Shit aim, too protective, too caring, too trusting, walks with a limp. Due to him smoking a lot before he was a ghoul and as he was turning Jack voice is very raspy. Family: Mother-Apri Green- Dead from car crash made when the bombs feel Father- Henry Green- Dead from radiation sickness Daughter- Kitten Green- Alive and is the adopted daughter of Benny. Lovers: Dean Domino Scars: Jack is missing the skin all along his left jaw the missing skin is so you can see the bone, his right check, the side side of his neck and on the back of his hands. On his right ankle is the scar of when the bear trap caught him. Habits: Smoking, drinking, drawing. Gear: Sierra Madre. gray jumpsuit, with police pistol, superheated cosmic knife. Jack wears a gold ring with a single ruby in the middle with his daughter day of birth and time of birth. Tops: White dress shirt, black suspenders gray jacket, black dress pants and shoes. Riot shoot gun, and hunting knife. Soft and Oil pastels and sketch pad. _________________________________________________________________________________ Bio: Jack was boring in April of 2040 to April and Henry green. From a young age Jack showed sings of being a great and talented artist. Jack got a lot of work in and around the Las Vegas before the bomb dropped. One night after getting a job done, he got drunk and had a one night stand. Night months later his daughter Kitten was born. Jack somewhat gave up smoking for her sake. In 2073 Jack was approached by a man named Frederick Sinclair, Sinclair had heard about Jack and wanted to hire him. Jack said yes and was put in charge of the lobby and the theater. Jack loved and hated that job. Sadly those he went to the Sierra Madre three day before the bombs dropped. For 200 years Jack and Dean were trapped there, turning into ghouls. But then one day they were saved and went back the New Vegas. Where Jack now works. He is always hiring, seeing as he can't do half the work needs to. He will hire you if you can get the job done. More often then note your going to be hired to watch Kitten. Jack can be found wondering the tops, at the aces watching Dean or keeping an on Kitten. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Notes: *'Jack will never admit he is additced to medx, he takes medx to cope with the pain in his ankle.' *'Before the war Jack would tell you thath he is Bi, but after the war he is full on gay. ' *'Jack like many others had a crush on Vera Keyes. ' *'Jack tried working with paint once, he hated it. ' *'Jack wanted to punch Benny for how he rised Kitten, but didn't.' Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul Category:Zacklover24